Malaikat Pelindung
by HyuTen-chan
Summary: Sebuah masalah yang kecil, sebenarnya itu adalah awal yang buruk bagi Luka. Yup, langsung baca aja! Semoga kalian suka dengan Fic yg terdiri dari dua chapter ini. Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

Pair: Luka M & Gakupo K/Gackpoid  
Rate: K+  
Disclaimer: Yamaha Corporation  
Genre:Tragedy&Romance

Bertemu lagi bersama saya HyuTen-chan dengan judul fic yang aneh XD, maaf sekali lgi niih sya malah bkin Fanfic yg lain -_- hehe, fanfic yg _make a wish_ malah blm dilanjutin XD, aku akan buat menjadi 2 chapter, disini nama marga Rin jadi Megurine. Ok, Happy Reading ^^/

**Sebelum membaca cerita ini, wajib membaca "WARNING". Saya udh memperingatkan di "WARNING" ya.**

**WARNING**: AU,OC,OOC,TYPO,EYD berantakan, Kata-kata gak Baku, GaJe, DLL.

CHAPTER: 1/2

"_Huh, kakak jahat! Sudah kubilang kalau malaikat pelindung itu ada! Tadi pulang sekolah baru saja aku ditolong olehnya, jangan mengejekku dong!" Ucap seorang gadis kecil berusia 9 tahun yang bernama Rin Megurine._

"_Huh, terserah kau saja lah! Rin-chan... Aku tidak mau bertengkar denganmu cuma karna masalah sepele seperti itu, aku juga lagi banyak tugas dari sekolah masih mending aku menanggapi cerita konyolmu itu!" Bentak kakak Rin yang bernama Luka._

_Luka sangat tidak percaya dengan hal mistik seperti itu apa lagi saat mendengar cerita Rin tadi. Lalu Luka segera melanjutkan tugasnya, terlihat Rin menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan ada rona merah karna sebal diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Luka._

"_Ya sudahlah, lebih baik aku pergi dan tidak kembali lagi! Habis kakak lebih mementingkan tugas daripada aku," ucap Rin asal dan nekat pergi keluar rumah seraya membanting pintu rumah dengan kencang, padahal diluar sana sedang turun salju yang lumayan lebat._

"_Hah... Terserah kau lah! Aku lelah," jawab Luka dengan nada kesal, walaupun tentu tidak akan didengar oleh Rin karna dia sudah pergi tadi. Setelah hampir 3 jam Rin belum pulang juga, ada rasa gelisah dibenak Luka, 'Kenapa Rin lama sekali ya?' Gumam Luka, sempat terbesit bayangan-bayangan yang negatif namun Luka segera menepisnya, 'Ah, tidak mungkin... Lebih baik aku menonton TV sambil menunggu Rin.' Gumam Luka dan beranjak pergi ke ruang keluarga._

_Saat dia menyalakan TV, kebetulan sekali channel TV itu sedang memberitakan tentang kecelakaan yang terjadi disebuah jalan tidak jauh dari rumahnya, keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipis kepalanya dan jantungnya berdebar kencang tidak karuan, karna saat itu saljusedang turun sangat lebat jadi korbannya tidak terlalu terlihat dari TV namun mata Luka membulat dan jantungnya terasa berhenti saat korban itu diekspose lebih jelas lagi dengan darah yang bercucuran disekujur tubuh korban itu, dan korban itu adalah... Rin._

_Acara pemakaman Rin sudah selesai sejak 20 menit yang lalu, sudah tidak ada orang di makam itu selain Luka, dia tidak merasakan dinginnya salju yang turun dari langit dan jatuh tepat dikepala maupun disekujur tubuhnya. Luka menunduk dan memandangi batu lisan yang bertulis `Rin Megurine` matanya sembab karna menangis , pikirannya kacau karna kejadian yang tidak terduga datang kepadanya._

"_Malaikat pelindung katamu huh?" Ucap Luka kepada makam Rin, tepatnya berbicara sendiri._

"_Sudah kubilang, jangan percaya dengan hal-hal aneh seperti itu! Sekarang mana malaikat pelindungmu itu? Kenapa tidak menolongmu saat kejadian ini terjadi hah? Hiks... Kenapa!" Ucap Luka, tangisannya pun semakin menjadi-jadi kakinya terasa lemas dan Luka terduduk didepan makam adiknya itu._

"_Rin-chan..." Rintih Luka, dia tidak menghiraukan lebatnya salju saat itu. Luka sangat membutuhkan sebuah __**jawaban**__ saat ini._

_._

_._

_._

**Malaikat Pelindung**

"Eh, lihat perempuan itu... Sombong sekali perilakunya, baru masuk SMA saja udah sombong seperti itu kita kerjain aja yuk? Bagaimana kalau kita kerjainsaja dia?" Bisik seorang kakak kelas Luka ke teman sebelahnya, temannya itu mengangguk dan mereka tertawa bersama terlihat puas sekali. Luka hanya cuek dan terus berjalan menuju kelas barunya, Luka tidak menghiraukan bisikan atau ucapan kakak kelasnya itu toh Luka tidak punya masalah dengan kakak kelasnya itu.

Sesampainya didepan kelas, Luka segera masuk dan memilih tempat duduk yang kosong, karna saat itu sudah banyak sekali murid yang datang padahal masih pagi menurut Luka, dimanapun tempat duduknya itu tidak masalah bagi Luka, yang terpenting dia bisa belajar, itu saja. Ada dua bangku kosong di pojok kanan kelas, Luka segera duduk dibangku itu dan mengeluarkan buku untuk belajar, sebelum pelajaran dimulai lebih baik kalau belajar dulu kan.

"Maaf mengganggu mu belajar, boleh tidak aku duduk disebelahmu?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berambut ungu panjang yang sedang berdiri dan menunggu jawaban dari Luka. Luka hanya mengaggukan kepalanya dan tetap fokus pada buku pelajaran yang dia baca sekarang ini.

"Terimakasih," ucap laki-laki itu.

"Hn," jawab Luka singkat.

Terlihat seorang guru memasuki kelas itu. Luka segera menutup bukunya dan menaruhnya dimeja, "Maaf menunggu lama anak-anak, kita mulai saja pelajarannya ya! Eh, sebelum itu kita perkenalan dulu ya... Nama saya Meiko, panggil saja Ibu Mei. Nah, sekarang gantian kalian ya, eng... Mulai dari kamu," Meiko menunjuk Luka sebagai siswi yang pertama memperkenalkan dirinya, Luka segera berdiri dan memperkenalkan dirinya, "Luka Megurine, panggil saja Luka," Ucap Luka singkat dan kembali duduk, "Oke, Luka. Sekarang giliranmu," ucap Meiko sambil menunjuk laki-laki yang tadi sempat berbicara singkat dengan Luka.

"Perkenalkan namaku Gakupo, mohon bantuannya!" Ucap Gakupo semangat dan membungkukkan badannya, lalu kembali duduk. Acara perkenalan itu terus berlanjut sampai semua murid dikelas itu memperkenalkan dirinya, setelah selesai Meiko segera memulai pelajarannya.

"Oke anak-anak... Kita mulai pelajarannya, buka buku kalian halaman 3," ucap Meiko, lalu semua murid segera mengambil buku dan membuka halaman yang disuruh Meiko tadi. Meiko adalah guru Fisika.

Waktu demi waktu terus berlalu, bel pulangpun berbunyi dan saatnya untuk murid-murid pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Luka berjalan dengan santai keluar kelas, dia sengaja untuk pulang agak akhir mempersilahkan teman-temannya untuk pulang duluan, entah kenapa sejak kejadian **itu** Luka hanya ingin menyendiri dan tidak ingin bergaul dengan siapapun.

Saat Luka melewati sebuah gudang yang terletak didekat kamar mandi wanita, Luka merasa pundaknya dipegang oleh seseorang dari belakang lalu mendorong Luka masuk kedalam gudang, entah siapa yang membuka pintu gudang itu padahal tadi tertutup rapat pintunya, Luka terjatuh kedalam gudang itu dan dari luar terlihat ada yang menutup pintu itu dengan tergesa-gesa dan terdengar suara pintu yang terkunci.

_CKLEK_

Alhasil Luka mengerang kesakitan karna dorongan orang tadi sangat kencang dan tubuh Luka membentur lantai dengan keras, "Ukh... Sakit," rintih Luka sambil mengelus sikunya yang terbentur cukup keras.

"S-siapa sih orang itu! Tiba-tiba mendorongku hingga mesuk ke gudang ini, hm... Atau memang sengaja," ucap Luka dengan nada yang agak berat dan berdiri sambil membetulkan pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut. Luka memperhatikan sekelilingnya, ada beberapa barang yang aneh menurutnya ada pisau, _cutter_, beberapa peniti yang jatuh dilantai, dan... Cairan yang berwarna merah.

Luka berdiri kaku menatap cairan merah itu, spontan kakinya melangkah kebelakang dengan masih menatap cairang merah itu, jantungnya berdetak kencang dia sangat takut saat ini.

"To-tolong!" Teriak Luka dengan segenap kekuatannya, dia sangat takut karna dia trauma dengan cairan berwarna merah atau yang disebut darah.

"Hiks... Tolong! Aku takut... Tolong keluarkan aku dari sini... Siapa saja, tolong aku," lirih Luka, dia duduk meringkuk sambil menutup matanya dan berharap kalau seseorang datang menolongnya.

.

.

.

"Ahahahaha," tawa seorang perempuan lebih jelasnya seseorang yang mendorong Luka hingga masuk kedalam gudang tadi dia sebenarnya tidak sendirian saat melakukan aksi itu, dia bekerjasama dengan satu teman lainnya.

"Puas sekali kau Neru? Hahaha aku juga sih... Hehe," ucap temannya yang bernama Teto, mereka kakak kelas Luka yang tidak suka terhadap sikap Luka. Saat mereka bercakap-cakap tentang Luka didepan ruang kelasnya, kebetulan Gakupo lewat dari urusannya dengan kepala sekolah dan berniat untuk pulang namun saat dia mendengar ucapan mereka, Gakupo langsung mengurungkan niatnya dan malah mendatangi dua kakak kelasnya itu.

"Apa yang kalian katakan berusan?" Tanya Gakupo dengan nada yang sedikit marah. Dia tidak menghiraukan status dari dua perempuan itu, tidak tau mengapa kalau menyangkut Luka—perempuan yang baru saja dikenalnya tadi pagi, Gakupo merasa kalau dia harus melindunginya.

"A-ah? Tidak kok, bukan urusanmu! Sudah yuk Teto k-kita lanjutkan di rumahku saja," ucap Neru dengan sedikit terbata.

"I-ya," jawab Teto, dan merekapun pergi meinggalkan Gakupo, tingkah laku mereka terlihat aneh.

'Gudang?' Gumam Gakupo dengan mengulang sepatah kata yang tadi didengarnya dari dua kakak kelasnya itu, tanpa basa-basi Gakupo langsung menuju gudang yang dimaksud karna di sekolah ini hanya ada satu gudang.

Terlihat Luka tetap mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya, dia mencoba untuk bangkit dan mencari cara untuk keluar dari gudang ini, dia ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Air matanya mulai mengering dan Luka sedang berusaha ubtuk keluar dari gudang itu, namun perasaan aneh membayangi dirinya, dia merasa ada sesuatu dibelakangnya, saat dia berbalik kearah barang-barang aneh itu, tiba-tiba ada benda yang bergerak kearahnya, spontan Luka berteriak dan lari kepojok ruangan itu dan terduduk sambil menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"KYAAA...!"

'Luka?' Gumam Gakupo dan tanpa berfikir panjang, dia mendobrak pintu itu dan mendapatkan Luka yang sedang terduduk gemetar sambil menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya itu.

Gakupo mendekat dan berjongkok didepan Luka, "Sudah tidak apa-apa," ucap Gakupo dengan lembut sambil mengelus rambut Luka dan bermaksud menenangkannya.

Luka langsung mendongakkan wajahnya dan malihat Gakupo yang sedang terseyum manis kearahnya, Luka langsung memeluk Gakupo dan masih terlihat gemetar, Gakupo membalas pelukan Luka dan membiarkan Luka menangis dipelukannya agar rasa ketakutan Luka sedikit menghilang.

"Te-terimakasih," ucap Luka sambil melepaskan pelukannya, dan terlihat semburat merah diwajahnya, manis sekali.

"Ya... Kau sudah tidak apa-apa? Apa yang membuatmu sampai seperti ini?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Tadi ada sebuah benda yang berjalan kearahku, aku tau itu tidak mungkin tapi... Aku takut," jawab Luka sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Haha, tadi hanya seekor tikus Luka... Lihat tuh didekat pintu, dia hanya ingin keluar dari gudang ini. Dan sepertinya tikus itu sedang mengejekmu," ucap Gakupo dengan maksud untuk mencairkan suasana, namun malah sebaliknya.

"Jangan mengejekku, dan sepertinya kau mahir berbahasa tikus ya, tuan _micky_," jawab Luka ketus lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan Gakupo sendirian, Gakupo hanya bisa bengong dengan perkataan Luka barusan, Gakupo langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera menyusul Luka.

.

.

.

Suasana tidak mendukung bagi Gakupo untuk memulai sebuah pembicaraan karna sepertinya Luka masih kesal karna candaan Gakupo tadi. Namun Gakupo mencoba untuk memulai pembicaraan agar suasana menjadi tidak canggung.

"Em, masih marah ya?" Tanya Gakupo dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak," jawab Luka singkat tanpa menolah sedikitpun ke Gakupo.

"Ayolah... Aku hanya bercanda,"

"Hah, terserah kau, lebih baik kau jangan pulang bersamaku karna aku tidak suka pulang berdua bersama seseorang, apa lagi seorang laki-laki," ucap Luka tegas dan mempercepat langkahnya tanpa melihat kesekelilingnya.

"Hei, jangan begitu dong—Eh, awas Luka!" Teriak Gakupo sambil mengejar Luka, entah apa yang sedang diteriakinya.

"Sudah kubilang—" Ucapan Luka terhenti saat ada sebuah mobil dengan laju yang kencang menuju kearahnya, ternyata Luka tidak melihat tanda rambu-rambu bagi pejalan kaki, karena saat itu seharusnya pejalan kaki tidak boleh menyebrang karna saat itu lampu rambu-rambu pejalan kaki sedang berwarna merah.

"KYAAA!" Teriak Luka sambil menutup mata dengan kedua tangannya.

"Luka!"

BRAAAK

_Yang kudengar terakhir kali adalah sebuah teriakan, dan terakhir kali kurasakan adalah, __**hangat.**_

**TBC**

Hahaha akhir chapter 1 yang aneh XD, gimana nih? Butuh kritik dan saran! ,d

**Review Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

Pair: Luka M & Gakupo K/Gackpoid  
Rate: K+  
Disclaimer: Yamaha Corporation  
Genre:Tragedy&Romance

~_Review~_

rinnkagamine02 : Hehe kurang teliti kalii... *plak* Ya, tabrak lari gitu deh, maaf aku kurang jelas deskripsinya.. m Sankyuu udah mau baca! :D

Hikaru Kisekine : Hehe iya maaf ya, tp semoga yg ini lbh baik, nih udah update! Sankyuu udh mau baca! :D

Chi : Makasih #terharu(?) Oke, udah update! :D Sakyuu udah mau baca! :D

Maaf baru update chappy 2(chapter terakhir) nya ToT aku seneng bisa update sekarang~ w Oke, hope you like it minna! :D

**Sebelum membaca cerita ini, wajib membaca "WARNING". Saya udh memperingatkan di "WARNING" ya.**

**WARNING**: AU,OC,OOC,TYPO,EYD berantakan, Kata-kata gak Baku, GaJe, DLL.

CHAPTER: 2/2

Luka memulai membuka matanya secara perlahan, badannya terasa ngilu dibagian tertentu.

"A-Ah, aku dimana..."

Luka mulai mengumpulkan kesadarannya, kini matanya sudah terbuka sepenuhnya. Luka mencoba mengenali tempat itu, Luka mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi posisi duduk, dan melihat kesekeliling ruangan.

'Ini... Kamarku,' gumam Luka.

Luka mengalihkan pandangannya ke tangan kanannya yang di perban, dan ada rasa ngilu dibagian itu. Namun hanya sekedar luka ringan saja, tapi, memangnya apa yang sebelumnya terjadi dengannya? Luka mencoba memutar lagi ingatannya, sebelum Luka tiba-tiba berada di kamarnya, sebelumnya Luka—

'A-Aku... Tertabrak...'

Ya, sebelum ini Luka tertabrak. Yang terakhir dia ingat hanya—**hangat**. Lalu, kenapa dia tidak berada di surga sekarang? Namun, rasa **hangat **itu yang mungkin sudah menyelamatkannya sehingga dia tidak di surga sekarang, dia kini masih hidup. Tapi siapa `dia` ?

'...Kupo...' Gumam Luka sambil menatap kosong.

'...Ga...' Mata Luka terbelalak karna kata yang sepatah-sepatah ia katakan barusan.

"Ah! Gakupo! Dimana dia sekarang?" Ucap Luka sedikit berteriak, namun toh pasti tidak akan ada yang menjawab karna Luka hanya tinggal sendirian di rumah, sebelum kejadian `itu` Luka belum sendirian.

'Hmh... Bodoh! Aku besok harus memarahinya! Eh—maksudku... Meminta maaf mungkin?' Tanya Luka dalam hati pada dirinya sendiri. Yang menyelamatkannya adalah Gakupo, rasa **hangat **itu adalah Gakupo—yang memeluknya untuk melindunginya.

.

.

.

Luka berjalan melewati lorong-lorong kelas untuk menuju ke kelasnya. Hari itu seperti hari biasanya, tidak ada yang menjadi bahan pembahasan anak-anak yang suka gosip, Luka berpikir bahwa dia akan menjadi bahan pembicaraan anak-anak tukang gosip karna kejadian kemarin. Tapi nyatanya semuanya baik-baik saja, seperti biasa.

Bel masuk telah berbunyi, dan saatnya mereka untuk mulai pembelajaran pada hari itu. Luka hanya diam dan memasang wajah seperti biasa, wajah yang tidak bisa ditebak. Namun mungkin sekarang di wajahnya sedikit tersirat kekhawatiran. Karna hari ini Gakupo tidak masuk sekolah, dengar-dengar dia ijin, namun Luka lebih tau keadaan Gakupo sekarang. Pasti karna kejadian kemarin.

'Apakah Gakupo baik-baik saja?' Tanya Luka dalam hati sambil menatap lurus guru yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran biologi. Dan pada saat itu Luka berniat akan menjenguk Gakupo pulang sekolah nanti.

-SKIP TIME-

Sudah waktunya pulang bagi siswa-siswi disana, namun masih ada beberapa siswi yang masih berada di kelas itu, salah satunya Luka. Dia duduk tertunduk sambil memikirkan sesuatu, Hei bukankah Luka akan kerumah Gakupo? Kenapa dia malah duduk dan memikirkan sesuatu, kau tau lebih cepat itu lebih baik. Namun Luka lupa sesuatu tentang Gakupo, yaitu alamat rumah Gakupo.

Luka mencoba untuk bertanya pada segerombolan gadis yang masih berada di kelas itu.

"Maaf, apakah aku boleh bertanya?" Tanya Luka denga nada datar.

"Ah, bertanya tentang apa ya?" Tanya balik gadis berambut putih panjang dan dikepang pada kedua ujung rambutnya.

"Ehm, kau tau rumah Gakupo?" tanya Luka _to the point_.

Gadis-gadis itu, tepatnya 3 gadis itu saling berpandangan, lalu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Wah... Wah... Kau dan Kamui itu akrab ya rupanya, baiklah akan ku tuliskan alamat rumah Kamui," ucap salah satu gadis lainnya yang berambut hijau.

Perempuan berambut hijau itu menjelaskan alamat rumah Gakupo dengan jelas, rupanya perempuan-perempuan penggosip itu memang tau segalanya.

"Nah, kau mengerti?" Ucap perempuan berambut hijau itu.

"Hn, baiklah terimakasih," ucap Luka.

"Rumahnya lumayan jauh sih..." Celetuk teman sebelahnya yang berambut ungu.

"Ya, aku mengerti, aku pergi dulu, permisi." Ucap Luka tanpa basa-basi, yap, Luka tidak suka berbasa-basi.

"Hati-Hati ya!" Ucap perempuan berambut hijau sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Haaah... Dia itu kaku sekali ya," celetuk perempuan berambut ungu.

"Ng, iya sih tapi dia itu baik juga... Mungkin dia malu?" Ucap perempuan berambut putih.

"Entahlah," ucap perempuan berambut hijau dan ungu berbarengan.

.

.

.

'Sampai juga...' Gumam Luka terlihat lega, keringat mengucur dengan pelan dari kening Luka, wajahnya terlihat agak pucat.

'... Setelah berjalan kaki selama 2 jam lebih, tak kusangka aku benar-benar datang ke rumahnya—si Baka terong itu,' gumam Luka sembari menggerutu dan mengelap keringatnya dengan tangan kanannya.

Sepertinya hari ini Luka sedang bernasib buruk, berjalan 2 jam lebih di bawah sinar matahari yang menusuk kulit, kenapa dia tidak naik kendaraan saja? Seperti angkutan umum? Ya, karna petunjuk arah yang diberikan hanya jalannya saja, jika naik kendaraan dia bisa-bisa malam baru sampai rumah Gakupo. Tapi, akhirnya Luka sampai di depan rumah Gakupo, tepatnya di depan pintu rumah Gakupo, tidak ada pagar jadi langsung saja Luka berdiri di depan pintu rumah Gakupo.

'Aku akan memaafkan mereka, atau mungkin tidak,' gumam Luka dengan senyum _horror_ nya.

_KLEK_

Luka terbelalak, begitu juga yang membuka pintu rumah itu.

"Lu-Luka?" Ucap Pria dengan rambut warna ungu itu.

"Gakupo?" Ucap Luka.

Luka melihat perban di dahi Gakupo, agak terlihat ada yang berwarna merah, darah.

"Luka mu..." Refleks Luka menyentuh dahi Gakupo dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok... Hanya sedikit pusing," ucap Gakupo dengan cengiran kuda, walaupun tersenyum seperti itu, tetap terlihat dari wajah Gakupo, wajah yang kesakitan.

Luka menunduk, diam. Namun akhirnya berbicara.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Tanya Luka, masih menunduk.

"Eh, iya... Haha maaf aku lupa, silahkan masuk," ucap Gakupo seperti biasanya, lembut—menurut Luka.

Saat pertama kali menginjak dalam rumah Gakupo, kesan yang diberkan adalah `nyaman`. Dalamnya rapi, seperti perempuan saja, atau ada yang tinggal di rumah Gakupo selain dirinya?

"Rapi..." ucap Luka singkat dan tanpa dipersilahkan duduk di sofa dengan manis.

Gakupo pun mengikuti Luka dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Terimakasih," balas Gakupo singkat, hm... Tepatnya ditahan, karena kepalanya yang berdenyut tidak karuan, Gakupo merasa pusing.

"Kau... Tadi mau kemana?" Ucap Luka tiba-tiba.

"E-eh, mau membeli obat, ya... Tapi nanti—" ucapan Gakupo terpotong.

"Tidak! Sekarang kau harus minum obat, kau sakit kan?" Bentak Luka, tepatnya khawatir.

"Tapi obatnya—" Ucapan Gakupo terpotong lagi.

"Aku punya," Luka segera mengambil obat dari tasnya, dan mengambi gelas air mineral yang memang disediakan untuk tamu yang berkunjung ke rumah Gakupo, merobek atas dari gelas plastik air mineral tentu membuka bungkus obat itu lalu menyodorkannya kepada Gakupo.

Gakupo hanya bingung melihat tingkah Luka itu, sekarang Luka malah seperti Ibu nya yang dulu masih ada.

"Aaa..." Ucap Luka yang artinya menyuruh Gakupo untuk membuka mulutnya.

Gakupo mengerti dan memasukkan obat kapsul kedalam mulut Gakupo lalu memberikan air mineral yang tadi kepada Gakupo.

_GLEK_

"P-Pait," ucap Gakupo sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya di depan wajahnya, seperti orang kepedasan.

"Obat memang seperti itu, terong. Sekarang kau tidur." Perintah Luka, dan mendorong Gakupo untuk pergi ke kamarnya, nemun Gakupo menolak, dia memegang tangan Luka.

"A-apa? Su-dah sana pergi ke kamarmu, kau harus istirahat," ucap Luka.

"Pait," gumam Gakupo, namun terdengar oleh Luka.

"La-Lalu?" Luka butuh penjelasan dari ucapan Gakupo.

"Aku butuh yang manis-manis," ucap Gakupo lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luka, nafas Luka dan Gakupo saling beradu, entah seperti apa muka Luka sekarang. Suhu Gakupo panas, sepertinya Gakupo demam, wajah Gakupo juga memerah.

_CUP !_

Sebuah kecupan singkat tepat di bibir Luka, Luka terbelalak kaget, mematung.

"Nah, sudah manis sekarang," ucap Gakupo tanpa berdosa.

"Ap-Apa... YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Teriak Luka sambil menuding-nuding Gakupo dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Aku... Menyukaimu, Luka." Ucap Gakupo tegas, matanya menatap lembut kearah Luka.

Luka hanya terdiam mematung, tidak tau mengapa dia merasa senang.

"Aku, akan menjadi pelindungmu, selamanya," lanjut Gakupo.

"Tidak, maaf a-aku ti-tidak... bisa," ucap Luka sambil menunduk, ucapannya terlihat terpaksa. Luka sebenarnya ingin mengatakan `Iya` namun dia takut, jika orang yang dia sayang nanti pergi untuk selamanya karena sifatnya ini.

"Kau bohong, Luka. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu," Ucap Gakupo sambil tersenyum ramah dan memeluk Luka.

Luka tidak menolak, saat dipeluk Gakupo dia hanya terdiam, dan akhirnya membalas pelukan Gakupo.

"Kau... Berjanji?" Ucap Luka ragu.

"Janji," ucap Gakupo.

Luka semakin mempererat pelukannya terhadap Gakupo, dan mulai menangis di pelukan Gakupo. Sudah lama tidak ada yang memeluknya seperti ini, adiknya yang tidak lama ini meninggalkan Luka untuk selamanya, telah tergantikan oleh Gakupo, semoga begitu.

_Selesai?_

_Belum_.

Disini, ditempat yang sepi, hanya ada tulisan-tulisan di batu nisan, tempat terakhir manusia tertidur untuk selama-lamanya. Luka memandangi batu nisan yang bertuliskan `Rin Megurine`. Sudah setahun sejak kejadian itu, dan sudah hampir setahun pula hubungan Luka dengan Gakupo. Luka menaruh se_bucket_ bunga di atas makam adiknya itu.

"Ternyata disini," terdengar suara baritone yang sangat dia kenal, ya, Gakupo.

Luka menoleh dan tersenyum manis ke arah Gakupo, Gakupo bersyukur karna mempunyai kekasih yang semanis dan sebaik Luka, dan senyumannya ini hanya diberikan kepada Gakupo.

"Iya..." Luka langsung memeluk Gakupo. "Aku kangen... Bagaimana kabar Rin ya?" Ucap Luka tetap sambil memeluk Gakupo.

"Dia, pasti bahagia, karna kau bahagia," Ucap gakupo dan membalas pelukan Luka.

"Aku berharap begitu..." Ucap Luka.

"_Yosh,_ ayo kita pulang, hari sudah mulai malam dan udaranya mulai dingin, tidak baik jika berlama-lama disini," Gakupo melihat makam yang ada didepannya sekarang dan berkata, "Hei, Rin! Kau tidak perlu cemas, karna sudah ada yang menjaga _Nee-chan_ mu sekarang, kau tenang saja ya disana... Kami selalu merindukan mu disini," Ucap Gakupo mencoba berbicara kepada Rin , memang aneh, namun pasti Rin mendengar ucapannya itu.

Luka hanya terkikik geli dengan tingkah laku Gakupo, sudah lama dia tidak merasakan kebahagiaan ini, dia sangat senang sekarang.

"Ya, Rin... Kakak sangat bahagia sekarang, kau juga harus bahagia disana ya!" Teriak Luka juga, sambil menangis, namun tangisan bahagia, tidak seperti dulu.

Gakupo tersenyum tipis, "Luka, malaikat pelindung itu ada kan," ucap Gakupo tanpa menoleh ke arah Luka.

Luka menoleh ke arah Gakupo dengan tampang bingung.

"Eng, ya... Dan kau lah malaikatnya," ucap Luka lugu dan merona merah.

"Haha, iya... Iya... Kau, juga malaikatku, tepatnya malaikat hati ku," gombal Gakupo dan mereka tertawa bersama-sama.

"_Kak, malaikat itu ada kan! Kakak tidak percaya sih~ hehe aku juga akan melindungi kakak! Semoga kau bahagia kak!"_

Entah dari mana asal suara itu, Luka dan Gakupo saling berpandangan dan tersenyum.

"Gakupo, kau dengar tidak?" Ucap Luka memastikan.

"Ya, dengan jelas, sepertinya kau juga?" Balas Gakupo.

"Ya!" Ucap Luka senang.

_Rin, maaf kan aku selama ini ya, malaikat pelindung itu memang ada, aku akui itu. Sekarang aku selalu bersama dengan malaikat pelindung itu, dan semoga saat kita bertemu nanti, di dunia yang lain, dan yang kebih baik, kita bisa menjadi malaikat pelindung bersama untuk orang yang kita sayangi._

_Selesai ?_

_Ya, Selesai._

_OWARI/FIN._

Huwaaaaaah, akhirnya selesai juga! Puas gak? Ngegantung gak endingnya? ToT Soalnya saya bikin fic ini cepet-cepet, mau eskul di sekolah... Hah... Dan juga harus nyelesaiin 2 Fic ku yang belum selesai TwT jadi aku ngebut(?) Maaf kalo banyak kata yang salah atau typo dimana-mana ,

Arigatou udah baca Fic ku :D~  
Gimana kesan kalian tentang Fic ini?

**REVIEW ****PLEASE! **


End file.
